1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to network-based multi-media presentations and more particularly to navigation of media in such a multi-media presentation on a client device.
2. Related Art
Presently, when creating and posting online media presentations, a user must typically purchase conventional media presentation software, which may be expensive, create a media presentation with the conventional media presentation software, which is often time consuming, upload the file for the media presentation, and then post a link to a file for online access to the created media presentation, which may require security features. To view the media presentation, another user must access the site storing the file, pass some form of access security features, download the file from the communication network, and have the same software that created the file for viewing. However, this sequence of creating and downloading the media presentation is often expensive, time-consuming, and inconvenient for each user involved in the process. As such, there exists a need to simplify the process of creating and viewing online media presentations over a communication network.
Furthermore, once the media presentation is created and saved, a user must be able to access, view, and/or edit the presentation over a network, which can require large amounts of bandwidth and time if done inefficiently, and in particular when dealing with large amounts of media objects. Thus, methods and apparatus for efficiently and effectively editing media in a media presentation delivered over a network are desirable.